


应当永远沉醉

by Jayia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayia/pseuds/Jayia
Summary: 风木之悲
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	应当永远沉醉

我要在墓碑刻上，我们的欢笑，愚弄了死亡，嘲讽了时光。

——Vivre à en crever

“ _应该永远地沉醉。这就是一切；这是唯一的问题。为了不感到时间那可怕的沉重，它压断了你的肩膀并把您向地下弯曲，您应该不停地沉醉。_ ”

格子毛衣的少年在木屋的火炉边抱膝而坐，视线落在地上摊开的一本诗集上，摇曳的火光从壁炉虚虚逸出，在泛黄的纸上投下明明暗暗的影子。十年级的男孩个子还没有开始抽条，Sam这样坐着时显得更幼小。他不自觉地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，指尖在书脊的绒毛上一下一下地摩挲着。一个高大的黑影从背后覆压上他。

Dean心安理得的把全部的体重安在弟弟瘦削的肩膀上。“在做拉丁语的作业，嗯？你这个全A的怪胎”（-study，library，straight As. What a freak!）他饶有兴致地看着诗集上似是而非的字母，视线却飘忽着，显然心不在焉。

“是法语——哦什么！”年少的那一个没好气地回着，懒洋洋地转了个身，却被他哥哥一把趁虚而入，两只怪物似的冰凉的手伸到他的毛衣之下，惊得他一下跳起来，茫然了片刻，接着那张脸上浮现出Dean所熟悉的恼怒的表情，他瞪大了眼睛，对后者的幼稚难以置信地投下一瞥，想要说什么却张口结舌，摊开的双手在空中气得颤抖几下，重重地放下，他神情精彩地变幻数次，最终闷声重新坐下。

“哦拜托，看在我在外面滚了半天雪球的份上，这很有趣不是吗？”Dean安抚似的要去摸摸弟弟的卷毛，后者一闪身想要躲开，却被年长他四岁的哥哥牢牢抓住肩膀，一发力将他掀翻在身下。

“哇，放松，小老虎，我只是看看你有没有好好训练。”（-Whoa, easy, tiger.）（-Dean? You scared a crap out of me.）（-’Cause you’re out of practice.）

“拜托，Dean，我们不是小孩子了。我们不应该再干这些事了。”Sam干笑两声。（Haha, very funny.）（Man, we’re not kids any more, Dean.）

“不再干什么？”

“恶作剧！这总是很愚蠢，而且每次都一发不可收拾。”

“哇哦，Sammy，承认吧，你只是输不起而已，还是担心我在你的洗发水里放蛞蝓？”

Sam噎了一下，“好吧，记住是你先挑起的。”他最终耸了耸肩。

木屋的房门外传来皮靴碾压积雪的吱吖声，交谈中的两人立即噤声，Dean轻手轻脚地拿起斜靠在壁炉旁的猎枪，上了膛，稳稳地指向木门。这一连串动作一气呵成，他还有余暇用余光示意Sam挪动到靠近后门、便于脱身的位置。Sam的虹膜在火光的映照下呈现出金红色，他一动不动，面色晦暗。火舌突然高涨。

门板被六声有规律的叩击震动，窸窸窣窣地抖下一地溅碎了的残雪。Dean收起枪，Sam从鼻子里轻轻哼了一声。钥匙触及门锁的一阵叮叮当当的金属撞击声之后，John推开木门走了进来。

“这七天一切正常吗？”他沉声询问他的大儿子。

“Yes, sir. ”Dean条件反射地答话，接着简明扼要地汇报了情况。

John的目光移到了小儿子身上。他已经又捡起了那本诗集，无事发生般口中轻轻诵读。但这个年级的男孩在掩饰情绪上显然还是不够老道，无论是闪动的目光，还是颤抖的嘴唇，都无疑暴露了他不宁的心绪。他刷地放下书，噌的一声站起来，胸口剧烈起伏了几下，随即从他急剧变幻的嘴唇间吐出机关枪似的一连串质问。

“你从来没有离家狩猎这么久，没有一个电话，一个口信！你可以至少事先告诉我们你要去哪里，而不是突然留给Dean一个命令就消失不见。我们理应享有知情的权利，而不是傻乎乎地在这栋半身不遂的房子里，等着和房梁上的蜘蛛一样神出鬼没的父亲现身，从他像公羊胡子一样多的敌人那里回来——”

“Sam！”Dean喝止了他，在心中微妙地感慨了一下Sammy的修辞学造诣见长，和他吵架正在变成一件越来越困难的事情。他心中同样担心迟迟不归的父亲，但是他对此无能为力，只能尽到份内的责任：电话响一次再接，先开枪，再发问，还有最重要的，照顾好Sam。他相信Sam也应该理解。

John摆了摆手，他罕见的显得有些疲惫。“阿姆赫斯特的捣蛋鬼，有些棘手，不过已经解决了。”他流露出不想多言的神情，Dean立即察觉到了这一点，连闹带哄地“镇压”了Sam的不满情绪。

三个人坐到餐桌旁，开始享用简陋的晚餐。John向往常一样询问并指点儿子们的日常训练，之后Dean为了活跃气氛刻意地讲了几个笑话。Sam一直沉默不语，他目光直直地穿过漂浮着Dean单薄的笑声的空气，仿佛对壁炉里摇曳的火光产生了极大的兴趣，那橘红色的光晕暖融融地流淌过他的四肢百骸，像酒精似的缓缓发酵，掀动了他潜藏已久的心潮。

“呃，有人愿意听我学校里的事情吗？”

Dean立即捧场，当然，是以调笑的口吻。“当然，毕竟这儿没人知道你各科全A的好成绩，如果你不再说一遍的话。”

“闭嘴，Dean”不知是不是火光下的错觉，Sam的脸庞有些发红，他小声反驳了一句，又试探着提高了音量。

“我的那部波德莱尔的诗集，Dean，你刚刚看到的，是我之前在学校的诗歌朗诵比赛中的奖品。后来我被选进了辩论队，而且一切都很顺利，我们进入了全国中学生辩论大赛的比赛，下个月在华盛顿进行，学校会承担来回交通和食宿的费用。”

Dean张了张嘴，John伸出的勺子停在那里。Sam顿了顿，无视Dean开始惊慌起来的眼神，孤注一掷般地说下去，他的语气从起初的虚弱、颤抖，变得越来越坚决和平稳。

“这两次比赛我的指导老师都是斯特莱德夫人，她很喜欢我，并且她说如果这次决赛顺利，并且我在课业上能保持现在的成绩，我将有很大的机会获得全奖的推荐名额，去，比如，斯坦福大学。”

空气中只有他的话音滞塞地下落，陷在重重的阻力间，渐渐冻结。John铁石般的声音像利剑一样划破沉默，“你不准去华盛顿。”如同给他此前听到的言论宣判了死刑。

Sam的气息因为激动还有些急切，听到这句话，他的呼吸道仿佛突然痉挛起来，变声期的男孩发出一声被掐断到一半的低吼，他沉沉地喘着气。Dean的眼神紧张地在对峙的双方间游走，心中咒骂着这该死而熟悉的一幕。他安抚似的向Sam举起手，在空中按了按，吞咽了一口唾沫，控制着声音说道：“Sam，Sammy，你好好想想，华盛顿太远了，何况我们不可能让你处于孤身一人的情况下，这太危险了。”

父亲和兄长或严厉或轻缓的声音反复切割着Sam的理智。他手指紧紧攥着那部诗集，几次将封面摁出皱褶又放松。他霍然站起。父亲“坐下，吃完你的晚餐”的话语在他身后遥遥地传来，远得仿佛跨越了无垠的时空，他心中丝毫涌不起对父亲权威的敬畏。Sam加快了脚步，他越走越快，如同要将这段失控的记忆永远甩开、丢弃。

他重重地摔上房间的门，潜意识地惊异于自己反常的冲动和粗鲁。他抱着膝盖坐在床上，片刻后又躺下来，翻了个身，双手穿枕头下面，像溺水之人抱住浮木般紧紧抱着枕头，感到孤独像潮水一样从房间的各个角落涌来，寒意包围了他，他把脸深深地埋进枕头。

Sam不知道自己是身处梦境还是回忆中。火红的幕布拉起，他意气风发地站在学校礼堂的舞台上，优雅流畅地用异国的语言朗诵兰波的诗歌。

“ _我熟悉在电光下开裂的天空，_ _狂浪、激流、龙卷风；我熟悉黄昏_ _和象一群白鸽般振奋的黎明，_ _我还见过人们只能幻想的奇景！_

 _我见过夕阳，被神秘的恐怖染黑，_ _闪耀着长长的紫色的凝辉，_ _照着海浪向远方滚去的微颤，_ _象照着古代戏剧里的合唱队！_ _……_

 _我见过发酵的沼泽，那捕鱼篓－－_ _芦苇丛中沉睡着腐烂的巨兽；_ _风平浪静中骤然大水倾泻，_ _一片远景象瀑布般注入涡流！_

 _我见过冰川、银太阳、火炭的天色，_ _珍珠浪、棕色的海底的搁浅险恶莫测，_ _那儿扭曲的树皮发出黑色的香味，_ _从树上落下被臭虫啮咬的巨蛇！……_ ”

台下的观众面容模糊，各式的礼服逐渐模糊成深色的浪潮，几乎淹没了他。唯有一点橘红在火一样热烈的舞台上灼灼摇曳，但现实的引力太沉重，残酷的真实沉沉地压了下来。他站在那里，像曲终人散的奥赛罗，那个和青春的激情和忠贞分道扬镳、颓然倒地的摩尔人。

Sam拉起单薄的被子，蜷缩起来，口中轻轻念着《醉舟》的最后两段：

 _如果我想望欧洲的水，我只想望_ _马路上黑而冷的小水潭，到傍晚，_ _一个满心悲伤的小孩蹲在水边，_ _放一只脆弱得象蝴蝶般的小船。_

 _波浪啊，我浸透了你的颓丧疲惫，_ _再不能把运棉轮船的航迹追随，_ _从此不在傲慢的彩色旗下穿行，_ _也不在趸船可怕的眼睛下划水！_

寒风从破窗的罅隙中侵入，将摊在床头的诗集乱翻一通，停在某一页，静静地阅读起来：

_如果有时在一座宫殿的台阶上，在沟壑的绿草上，在您房间的忧郁的孤独中，您醒了，醉意减弱或消失了，那么您去问风，问浪，问星，问鸟，问钟，问所有逃逸的东西，问所有呻吟的东西，问所有滚动的东西，问所有歌唱的东西，问所有说话的东西，问问几点了；风，浪，星，鸟，钟会回答您：_

_是沉醉的时候了！_

那顿的晚餐并不是不欢而散的唯一一次，却在许多年后无数次萦绕在Sam的心头。

彼时他已实现了少年时的目标，又从一个全优的斯坦福大学生，在命运有意无意的牵引下，继承了父兄的事业，也接手了那辆他再也不能坐在副驾驶、吐槽司机的磁带品味的黑羚羊。（-Driver picks music, shotgun keeps his cake hole.）他猎杀过狼人、吸血鬼、圣诞节的异教神等在常人世界中只存在于青春幻想作品中的生物，他去过天堂、地狱，如果世界上的每个地方都像游乐园里一样可以敲章的话，他的印章本已经盖到了最后一页。

世界已经安定，而青春的热与力正如同逃离人间的种种神、魔一样从他的身体里被抽离，他的气息正在像这个世间残余的超自然事件一样消弭，归于沉寂，不再活跃。他知道自己正在老去。尽管苹果派的生活始终没有眷顾他。他偶尔会独自一人望着小木屋外的落日，思索是否是自己将那种生活拒之门外，然后摇摇头，对着雪山和热烈的橘红色云霞关上门。（-Are you just wanna live some normal apple-pie life? -No, not normal, safe.）

曾经拯救了世界的英雄在无人知晓的地方默默老去。在他的暮年，少年的逆反和壮年的戾气再次消退，青年时那个温润平和的大学生重新出现在这具饱经风霜的躯体上，以至于当他看见Dean——仍旧是皮衣夹克、背着双管猎枪的青年模样，嘴角仍挂着一丝玩世不恭的笑容，仿佛这不是多年后横跨死生的重逢，而不过是26岁的Dean溜进Sam在斯坦福的公寓的那个无星无月的夜晚时，可以从容地微笑。

Sam平静地看着他由远及近，露出一个温和的笑容，大张怀抱，对方却微微一窒。

一根削尖的木桩正抵在他胸口。

热衷于恶作剧的天使呸了一声，扫兴地变回初见时的守门人模样。

“好吧好吧，最后的小把戏，免费派送的时空穿越游戏，我可以让你回到过去的任何一个时间点待上一会儿，没准，再做点什么。”他耸了耸肩，眼中流露出浓重的好奇。

Sam微微吃惊，他猜到了这个老朋友无聊之下会试图戏耍他为乐，但想不到对方会提供这个的机会。

他低下头思索了片刻，很快报出一个时间点，“我想你说的一会儿应该包含一顿晚饭的时间吧？”

这下轮到加百列吃惊了。

向来只有他惊吓别人的恶作剧精灵在Sam的反应前一时失语：“你是认真的？所有的天使很快就要永远离开人间了，这也许是我们在人间最后一次见面，这是你最后一次机会，你确定吗？”

Sam哂道：“我以为你也很乐意体会一下被别人惊到的感觉。”他顿了顿，“怎么，我能回去救下Dean吗？”

加百列为难地摇了摇头，“你知道时空仍有它的规律。你的兄弟尝试过类似的事情，但是，你看，他可以让John买辆车，却改变不了黄眼恶魔的计划。”

“那就可以了，让我回去吃顿晚餐吧。” 

他所求的不过这一个夜晚。

Sam的一生被提供了太多不能错的选择，承担了太多本不应由一个人肩负的责任。但他最难以接受的，还是生命里中道而废的经历实在太多，以至于他几乎要产生魔障般的执念。Mary在他童年过早离去，Jess在他们的青春爱恋中被迫退场，John和他匆匆和解，然后一去不返，Dean也未能将兄弟俩的“公路旅行”进行到最后，更不用提一场场有始无终的露水情缘，和战争胜利前牺牲的一位位战友。他所求的不过至少一次，让他完完整整地在某一件事上有始有终。

他愿意抛却日后轰轰烈烈的一切，让时光倒流回一个平凡的夜晚。

Sam睁开双眼。

他仍然在木屋里，壁炉的火焰熊熊燃烧着，橘红色的火舌轻轻舔舐着他的影子。他的身体轻盈而瘦削，正是一个还未抽条的少年。Dean从背后压上来，被早有准备的他灵巧地躲开，翻身压制在地上。（-That’s cause you’re out of practice. -Or not. Get off me.）

兄弟俩打闹一阵。Sam心中异常冷静地回忆着对方的一举一动，惊觉自己早将这段记忆一帧一帧地刻在脑中。

John回来了。他明智地压住了年少的自己的愤怒，也没有在餐桌上开启那个注定不会有结果的话题。他以为自己会怀着感恩的心情，以溺水之人对救命稻草的执着抓住每一秒钟的时间——做什么呢？他只是像此情此景下该做的那样用着晚餐，适当参与饭桌上的闲谈，在他记忆中难得的轻松愉快的家庭氛围中把碗碟一推。

“我吃完了。”他平静地说道，心知自己的时间大概要结束了。John探寻的眼光在他身上停留，也许是察觉到了小儿子情绪的异常。Dean倒是惊喜地简直想谢谢青春期以来难得平和的弟弟，甚至溜出去了一趟，也许是跑跑圈证明这么温馨的家庭晚餐不是幻觉。但对Sam而言，他此刻心中无悲无喜，只有了却遗憾的平和。

他闭上眼，等待着被拉回现实。

一股拉力确实落在他的手上，却是亲切的、温暖的。

他睁开眼，Dean放大的脸映入眼帘。

“拜托，老兄，别看书了，想不想看看我给你堆的雪人？”Dean兴冲冲地把他往屋外拉，他像这个年纪的青少年一样对长兄戏耍似的亲昵无力抵抗，跌跌撞撞地暴露在屋外的风雪中。

风雪模糊了他的视线，凛冽的寒风让他几乎流下眼泪，大雪染白了Dean和他的头发。他用力揉了揉眼睛，看到一大两小的三个雪人并立在风雪中，都画着大大的笑脸。其中一个小雪人挎着把树枝做的枪，另一个雪人手里捧了本书，正是Sam的那本诗集。诗集边还插了张卡纸，用记号笔写着：NERD（注：书呆子）。

这显然是对他的取乐。Dean用手肘捣了他一下，哈哈大笑起来。在Dean看来，Sam是先愣了一下，然后不恼反笑，仿佛被他感染似的也哈哈大笑起来，甚至笑弯了腰，就像很久没有开怀大笑过那样。

在激荡着两兄弟笑声的风里，那本诗集被吹落在地，翻到最后一页：

为了不做时间的殉葬的奴隶，沉醉吧；不断地沉醉吧！

醉于何物？美酒，诗歌，还是德性，随便。但要沉醉。

不如沉醉于当下，沉醉于彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> 括号内为记忆中的原台词  
> 于庚子年除夕


End file.
